Technical Field
The instant disclosure generally relates to providing adaptive modulation in a system that delivers communications to and from devices that are on-board vehicles using a forward link and a reverse link in different frequency bands.
Background
Some existing airlines and other transportation companies provide services, such as Wi-Fi or other data delivery services, to a device that is on-board a vehicle while the vehicle is traveling en route to a destination. The on-board device may be, for example, a device that is fixedly connected to the vehicle (e.g., a device that is included in a Line Replaceable Unit (LRU) on an aircraft), or the on-board device may be a mobile computing device such as a smart phone, tablet or laptop computing device that is temporarily being transported by the vehicle. To establish communications for services to such on-board devices, providers often utilize a wireless communication link such as a direct Air-to-Ground (ATG) link or a satellite link over which communications or data is delivered to and from the vehicle. The wireless communication link is typically a bi-directional communication link supported by a particular frequency band. All forward data (i.e., data delivered to the vehicle) and all reverse data (i.e., data sent from the vehicle) is transmitted and received over this bi-directional link, and adaptive modulation may be performed on the bi-directional link to adjust modulation or coding techniques to respond to dynamic conditions that affect transmission performance.